Sugar and Spice
by Emilie Eden
Summary: He's sugar, she's spice...but is everything nice? [Update: Added part three.]
1. Part One

Sugar and Spice: 1/?  
by: Emilie Eden  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I have nothing to do with IAHB. That said, let's move on, shall we?  
  
Author's Note: This is my first solo IAHB fic, so please be kind. It's probably somewhat out of character, but I'm hoping it's not so bad that it makes you cringe. ;) Yes, I'm aware I suck at titles and summaries, lol. Forgive me?  
  
Also: This fic is a companion piece to Kawaii.Megami's very cool "Confession, Confusion, Comfort." If you haven't read it, I suggest you check it out. This is not directly related to her fic and will probably have nothing to do with her continuation, but this is just my take on what might happen. Oh, and I *do* have her permission to write this.  
  
----------  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
Caitie Roth glanced up from the book she was reading, only to see Tyler Connell hovering over her. "You're talking to me?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "Mind if we talk?"  
  
Caitie turned her attention back to her book. "Isn't that what we're doing?"  
  
"Ok, yeah, I guess that's true..." They sat in silence for a minute, before Tyler blurted out. "Did you know Val and Jamie were dating?"  
  
Caitie put down her book. "I must have heard you wrong because I swear you said Val was dating Jamie."  
  
"You didn't hear wrong."  
  
Caitie began glancing around suspiciously. "This is a joke, right? I must be on like, candid camera...because Jamie doesn't go for girls like Val. No offense to her or anything," she added.  
  
"Well, I guess he made an exception for her," Tyler muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ok, say this is true. Even if Jamie and Val were dating, they would tell me."  
  
Tyler sighed. "They haven't told anyone yet. Something about they want to see how it goes before everyone finds out."  
  
"Then how do you know?" Caitie brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"I overheard them talking. After our shift tonight, they're going out to the movies." Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't care if you believe me or not. I just thought you should know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you like Jamie...?" Tyler said slowly.  
  
"I do not like Jamie," Caitie hissed.  
  
"Right." Tyler looked unconvinced.  
  
"And even if I did, it's none of my business who he dates."  
  
Tyler smirked. "So, I guess that means you wouldn't be interested in going to the movies with me, say, after my EMS shift?"  
  
Caitie looked at Tyler in annoyance, causing him to grin. "I'll see you at seven," she said, grabbing her book and walking off.  
  
----------  
  
Tyler stood outside the movie theater, keeping his eyes peeled for either Caitie, Jamie or Val. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, wondering if Caitie had stood him up.  
  
"Hey," a voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Caitie. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"No problem." Tyler looked her over. "You look nice."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just a compliment," he replied.  
  
"Oh." Caitie paused for a moment, before smiling. "Thanks. So do you." Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she grabbed his arm, pulling him in front of her. "Don't turn around. Val and Jamie are only a few feet away. If they see us spying on them, we are so dead."  
  
"I assume you believe me now?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" Caitie countered, before letting out a sigh. "Sorry, bad mood. Start backing up slowly, ok?"  
  
"Uh, sure," he said, slowly walking backwards until Caitie stopped him.  
  
Caitie peered over his shoulder, making a face at her two best friends. Jamie's arm was around Val's shoulders and they were whispering about something while they waited in line to buy their tickets. "This is so unbelievable," Caitie whispered.  
  
"Tell me about it," Tyler replied.  
  
"Oh, um, what are we watching?" Val asked Jamie as they reached the front of the line. "We didn't even think about that."  
  
"Who says we'll be watching anything?" Jamie teased.  
  
"Jamie!" Val playfully shoved Jamie away.  
  
"Oh, please," Caitie rolled her eyes.  
  
Tyler looked down at Caitie, an amused expression on his face. "Jealous?"  
  
"Of course not," she replied. "They're going in. Great, by the time we actually get our tickets, the movie will have started and --"  
  
Tyler cut her off. "Don't worry about it. I have free passes we can use." He held up his hand and nodded towards the entrance. "After you."  
  
"I hope you don't think this is a date," Caitie said as she walked inside. "Because it's not."  
  
"I never said it was," he replied. "Do you want popcorn?"  
  
"I guess," Caitie sighed and glanced around. "I'm going to the restroom, ok? Keep your eye out for Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Caitie quickly crossed the lobby and walked inside the women's bathroom. After realizing she was alone, she walked over to the sinks and turned on the cold water. "This is crazy," she said to herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "What kind of friend am I? And why is it so hot in here?!"  
  
She cupped her hands underneath the water and splashed her face, watching the droplets of water trickle down her cheeks. After a minute she let out a sigh and grabbed some paper towels. "That's better." She dried her face and threw the paper towels into the trash.  
  
Caitie looked in the mirror again. "I can't do this. Not to Jamie and Val. If they're happy together, who am I to interfere?" She ran her hands through her hair and smoothed it down. "Why do I care, anyway?"  
  
She produced a tube of lipstick from her pocket and applied it to her lips, turning them from a light pink to a deep purple. "I'll just tell Tyler this is wrong and we should leave." She nodded to herself and tucked the lipstick back into her pocket, before turning to leave the bathroom.  
  
At that moment, the door opened, only to reveal Val. "Caitie?" She glanced behind her and then closed the door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know...seeing a movie maybe?" Caitie suggested, reaching up to tuck her hair back behind her ears. "You?"  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm here doing the same," Val nodded. She went over to the mirror and began to retouch her make up.  
  
"Who are you with?" Caitie questioned, pretending to be clueless.  
  
Val visibly stiffened. "Um...no one. No one that you know."  
  
"Oh, ok." Caitie stared at her best friend for a moment, before turning. "Well, I was just leaving when you walked in, so...I'll see you later. Call me."  
  
"Sure," Val breathed in relief. "Bye."  
  
"Yeah, bye," Caitie walked out of the bathroom and over to Tyler. "Val knows I'm here."  
  
"What do you mean, she knows you're here?" Tyler handed Caitie a medium sized drink. "I hope you like Dr Pepper."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine." She took a sip of the drink, before continuing. "Anyway, Val came in the bathroom right as I was leaving. She didn't even mention that she was here with Jamie. Instead she said she was with someone that I don't know. Can you believe that?" Caitie inhaled. "Here I was, thinking that it was wrong to interfere with their date and I was going to leave. I mean, she can't even be truthful with me, her best friend. I can't believe her."  
  
Tyler paused to take in all that she had said. "So, you're leaving?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought you said it was wrong to interfere with their date?"  
  
"It is and I still think that...but who says we're interfering?" Caitie smiled. "We have no idea that Val and Jamie are on a date. We're just here seeing a movie together."  
  
They walked into the room showing the movie Val and Jamie were seeing and took their seats near the back. "I thought this wasn't a date." Tyler commented.  
  
"Ok, so, friends can't see a movie together without it being classified as a date?" Caitie replied, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I guess you're right," Tyler agreed as the room darkened and the movie previews began. He sat there for a minute, before turning to Caitie in confusion. "Wait, so you're saying we're friends?"  
  
  



	2. Part Two

Sugar and Spice: 2/?  
by: Emilie Eden  
  
Disclaimer: See part one.  
  
Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this out!  
  
----------  
  
Tyler and Caitie walked out of the theater together silently, save for the sounds coming from Caitie's cup as she shook around her ice. After a minute, Tyler turned to Caitie.  
  
"Do you need a ride home?"  
  
Caitie nodded her head. "Yeah, if you don't mind."  
  
"No problem." Tyler lead her to his car and they climbed in. Once again, the silence took over, until Caitie spoke up.  
  
"So. What did you think of the movie?"  
  
"It was okay. I didn't really understand it," he replied. "I mean, chick flick, you know? I don't think I have the right hormones to understand them."  
  
Caitie nodded her head in agreement, before frowning. "Wait. Chick flick? I thought it was a slasher movie. Wasn't a guy running around with a knife or something?"  
  
Tyler shrugged. "I have no idea." They exchanged a look, before laughing. "I guess we weren't paying too much attention to the movie."  
  
"Yeah, I had my mind on other things," Caitie admitted. "You need to turn up here."  
  
Tyler turned on the street she pointed to. "Val and Jamie?"  
  
"Actually, me and you. Who would have thought we'd actually...get along."  
  
"Pretty strange," Tyler agreed. "Maybe we can do this again sometime."  
  
Caitie glanced over at him. "What, like, go to the movies?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of acting civil towards each other but, yeah, the movies would be cool, too."  
  
"Maybe we can actually watch the movie this time," Caitie suggested. "Keep going straight until you reach the stop sign, then turn left."  
  
A few minutes later, Tyler pulled into Caitie's driveway.  
  
"Thanks for the ride," she said, looking over at him. "I had fun."  
  
"Me too," Tyler smiled.  
  
She sat there for a minute, then opened the car door and climbed out. "Ok. Bye." She walked up the driveway and to the front door. When she reached it she turned around. Seeing that Tyler was still in the driveway, she waved at him, then went inside.  
  
----------  
  
It wasn't until Monday at school that they saw each other again, when Tyler cornered Caitie at her locker.  
  
"Are you avoiding me?"  
  
Caitie looked at him, the look on her face a mix of surprise and pure disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?" She laughed, closing her locker door. "Why would I be avoiding you?"  
  
"Well..." Tyler thought for a minute. "I don't know. Maybe you're mad at me or something. Girls are always doing stuff like that. Getting mad for no reason. I know I'll never understand it but..."  
  
"You're babbling," she informed him.  
  
"Right, sorry," Tyler mumbled. "Well, are you?"  
  
Caitie glanced at him. "Am I what?"  
  
"Avoiding me?"  
  
"I have no reason to be avoiding you," Caitie replied. "I don't see why you would care. Suddenly you're aware of my presence at school? I always thought that quote unquote 'goth sloths' like myself were inferior to the race of overachievers such as you."  
  
Tyler sighed. "Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I thought we were friends," he frowned.  
  
"I had time to think about this over the weekend," Caitie informed him. "After I realized that the basis of our so-called friendship was pure and utter jealousy, I decided it wasn't really a healthy relationship."  
  
"I thought you weren't jealous," Tyler smirked.   
  
"That's irrelevant," Caitie interjected.  
  
Tyler ignored her. "And...and that had nothing to do with us becoming friends."  
  
"We saw a movie together," she sighed. "We didn't even pay attention to it, ok? So, just...pretend it didn't happen."  
  
Tyler took a few steps closer to her. "What are you so afraid of?"  
  
"Afraid? Of you?" Caitie laughed.  
  
"Yeah, afraid," he replied. "I think you're afraid you might actually like me."  
  
Caitie rolled her eyes. "Aren't you losing reputation points being around me?"  
  
Tyler smiled and stepped back. "I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
Caitie stared at him for a moment, before looking down. "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe what?" Tyler asked innocently.  
  
Caitie glared at him. "Ok. Ok! Maybe I do like you!" She gave him a look. "But only as a friend. I would never lower myself to dating one of you jocks."  
  
Tyler beamed proudly.  
  
"Ugh," Caitie muttered, looking disgusted. "I really need to see a shrink."  
  
"Why do you need to see a shrink?" Val asked, walking up to Caitie and Tyler.  
  
"Long story," Caitie mumbled.  
  
"Hey Val," Tyler greeted her.  
  
"Oh, hi," she smiled.  
  
"So like, you never called me Friday night," Caitie informed Val, leaning back against the lockers.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry," Val apologized. "I was out late."  
  
"Really? A date?" Tyler asked curiously, pretending to be clueless.  
  
"A date? No. No, not a date. I had a family...thing...to go to." Val concentrated on organizing the books in her locker.  
  
Caitie exchanged a look with Tyler. "Was that after the movies?"  
  
"No...that's where we went," Val replied.  
  
"Oh, I see," Caitie nodded. "That's kind of funny, seeing as how you told me that I didn't know who you were with." She gave Val an irritated look.  
  
"Well..." Val thought for a minute. "It's a little embarrassing, going to the movies with your family, you know? I just...I didn't want you to think that --"  
  
Caitie interrupted her. "That you were at the movies with Jamie?"  
  
Val's jaw dropped open. "How did you...?"  
  
"I have my sources," Caitie pushed past Val, grabbing Tyler's arm as she did. "Tyler, weren't you supposed to help me with my Trig?"  
  
"Huh?" Tyler blinked. "Oh yeah. We can go to my house if you want."  
  
"It's a date," Caitie said loudly as they walked off.  
  
Val stared after them, looking confused. "When did they become friends?"  
  



	3. Part Three

Sugar and Spice: 3/?  
by Emilie Eden   
  
Disclaimer: See part one.   
  
Notes: This is extremely short, but I haven't written anything on this fic in a while, so I thought I would go ahead and submit it. I didn't want you guys to think I had forgot about it, because I haven't.   
  
----------   
  
Tyler walked behind Caitie, his hands on her shoulders, as he lead her down the hall. He spotted an empty classroom and walked inside, motioning for Caitie to sit down in one of the desks.   
  
"You okay?" He asked, sitting down beside her.   
  
Caitie nodded wordlessly, holding her head in her hands. After a few minutes, she finally spoke. "It's like we're in some kind of alternate universe."   
  
Tyler laughed. "Something like that," he agreed. "Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
"Fine," she sighed, glancing over at him. "I'm really pathetic, aren't I?"   
  
"I don't think so," Tyler replied honestly. "You just feel..."   
  
Caitie laughed dryly. "Don't finish that, ok?" She tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned back to look at the ceiling. "You're being really calm about this. I thought you were like, infatuated with Val."   
  
"I am...err, was. I don't know." Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "Am I that bad? Do I really act like I'm infatuated with her?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Caitie laughed. "Definitely. You follow her around like a little puppy begging for a treat or something."   
  
"Hey!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I do not..."   
  
Caitie turned so that she was facing him and grinned. "You're such a liar."   
  
"What about Jamie?" Tyler raised his eyebrow. "You are so jealous. Admit it."   
  
"If I'm jealous, which I'm not, it's only because he has barely spoken to me lately." Caitie sighed again. "They're like, my best friends, you know? And now all of a sudden they're dating and don't even tell me? It's like, 'Caitie, who?'"   
  
"Is that how you feel?"   
  
Both Caitie and Tyler looked up, only to see Jamie standing in the doorway.   
  
Caitie muttered under her breath, trying to decide if she should be embarrassed or angry. "How long have you been listening?"   
  
"Long enough..." Jamie's eyes landed on Tyler. "Can you give us a minute?"   
  
Tyler looked over at Caitie and, at her nod, stood up. "Yeah, I think I'll go find Val." He walked out of the room, leaving Jamie and Caitie alone.   
  
Jamie walked over to where Caitie was and took a seat beside her.   
  
"You could have told me," Caitie said softly. "I would have understood."   
  
"Would you?" Jamie asked, raising his eyebrow. "If I would have just went up to you and said I liked her, you would have been completely okay with it?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I seriously doubt it."   
  
Caitie's jaw dropped in surprise. "How can you even..." She stood up and began pacing the room. "I can't believe you!"   
  
"What is so hard to believe, Caitie? I like Val. She likes me. Deal with it, ok?" Jamie ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"Jamie, this has nothing to do with Val, ok? Nothing!" Caitie stood in front of him, leaning on the desk he was sitting in. "This is about you and me."   
  
"There is no 'you and me,'" he replied.   
  
"Yeah, I'm aware of that, thanks." Caitie gave him a disgusted look as she made her way to the door. "Just forget it, Jamie. Forget whatever you heard today and, you know what?" She spun around so that she was facing him again. "Forget that we were ever friends." With that, she left the classroom, leaving Jamie alone.   
  



End file.
